The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a modular jack electrical connector.
FIGS. 7 and 8 disclose a plurality of prior terminals 8 for a modular jack electrical connector. Each terminal 8 includes a contacting portion 81 at one end for contacting with a mating connector, a solder tail 82 at an opposite end for soldering to a printed circuit board, and a connecting portion extending between the contacting portion 81 and the solder tail 82. Each two adjacent solder tails 82 are separated by a second distance N2 which is larger than a first distance N1 separating each two adjacent contacting portions 81, thereby decreasing cross-talk between the two adjacent solder tails 82. However, in use, the cross-talk between adjacent solder tails 82 of the terminals 8 still exists, especially between a third solder tail 823 and a fourth solder tail 824, and a fifth solder tail 825 and a sixth solder tail 826.
Hence, an improved terminal for a modular jack electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.